Combat
Combat occurs in a region if at least one raiding soldier is present and at least one rival gang is present. If more than one rival gang is present, the raiding gang fights against the gang with the most soldiers present. Pairings Combat is fought in pairings. Each soldier is randomly paired off against a soldier in the enemy gang. If one gang out numbers the other gang, leftover soldiers 'double up' in the pairings. So if 3 yellow soldiers fight 2 purple soldiers, there would be two pairings: 2 yellow vs 1 purple and 1 yellow vs 1 purple. For each pairing, a winner is chosen considering: the total powers on each side + a small random value. Whichever side is greater, wins. For every 5 points that they win by, they fire 1 shot (you can see the shots in the gunfire animation). In the case of the tie, both sides fire one shot each. Each shot causes damage. Rounds In most cases, the loser of a pairing is removed from the fight and the winner proceeds to the next round. If the loser lost by one one shot and he was set to either raiding or protecting this turn, he does not take damage and is not removed; instead he fights on and advances to the next round, along with the winner. If at least one soldier form each side remains, the remaining soldiers are paired off and another round of combat is fought. This continues until one gang is completely eliminated from the region. Damage Each shot a soldier suffers causes one random damage effect. The possible effects are: ~ nothing happens (a clean escape) ~ wounded (+1 month of recovery) ~ crippled (+1 month of recovery and -1 permanent stat) ~ killed Each effect is as equally likely to happen, but the more shots that a soldier takes, the greater the probability that at least one of them will kill him. Soldiers that take damage in a region that does NOT border a region they control are in grave danger! Any hit that would have ordinarily wounded or crippled them may possibly kill them instead, as they are unable to crawl away to safety. Cars Cars have 3 stats: armor, passengers, speed. Armor: The maximum damage reduction the car does on any damage to the passengers. So an armor value of 1 reduces either 0 or 1 damage per hit. Damage reduction reduces the type of damage result, so 'killed', would reduce to 'crippled', 'crippled' to 'wounded' and 'wounded' to nothing. Passengers: The number of gang members that may ride at one time Speed: Corresponds to the number of defenders that can fight back against this car. A higher speed, is fewer defend Cars damaged in combat are repaired automatically, by deducting money from your bank. The best things about drive-bys: You can't be surprised by more defenders than you were expecting. Armor protects you. You can leave dealers out of the combat. The worst things about drive-bys: You can't wipe out all of the defenders and take over dealing in one turn. You accumulate heat on the driver. Damage to the car costs money to repair. Cars are best for softening up a tough region before you try to move in and take over dealing.